Red Hot
by zemyx11219
Summary: Ciel is dating Alois, but he likes his brother's boyfriend. Sebastian is dating Grell, but everyone says Grell is cheating. Will Ciel ever get with Grell? Or is Alois going to steal him away before Ciel has the chance? OOCness throughout the story!
1. Chapter 1: What's Happening?

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY AND MY BRAIN! EVERYTHING ELSE GOES TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS!**

Pairings: Sebastian/Grell, Ciel/Alois, Grell/Alois, Sebastian/Claude, Ciel/Grell

* * *

I sat on the couch, waiting for my brother to get home. He always worked late since our parents had passed away. Or was today his date with Grell? Sometimes I wish Grell liked me more...He is so cute. The door opened and pulled me from my train of thought.

"Ciel? You didn't have to wait, you know..." He stared at me for a moment before taking off his jacket and hanging it up.

"I know. But it's always nice to be greeted by someone when you get home from work." I smiled to my raven haired brother. "Is Grell coming later?"

He froze, _Did they have another fight?_ "I...I don't know." He finished putting everything up and walked to the kitchen. "Do you want something to eat?"

I got up and moved to the kitchen, sitting on the island countertop. "Sure, you are the best cook in the house." I smiled at him. _I pray he isn't in a bad mood tonight, I had so much planned...I guess it can wait until another time..._ "Sebastian, is everything ok between you and Grell?"

He sighed and looked down, "I don't know anymore...Claude said he saw him after school with his tongue down Alois' throat. I don't know who to believe, Claude, Grell, or my heart..." He picked up a knife and started cutting up some fruits.

I jumped down and wrapped my arms around his waist, "Then listen to me. If you can't trust Grell to be there when you need him...Get out of it. Don't wait until your about to fall completely, you'll only get hurt worse when the truth comes out." I half meant that. I wanted him to break up with Grell so I could have him, but I didn't want my brother to get hurt.

He was silent after that and went back to cooking. I went up to my room to call Alois. Yes, I know I'm mentally disturbed for even being friends with him, but he's always been nice to me and I'm hurt he'd cheat on me with my brother's boyfriend. I grabbed my phone and looked through the contacts for his number. Once I found it I hit 'TALK'. It rang a few times before he answered.

_"Y-yeah? Are you ok, Ciel?" _He sounded half-worried about me being truely safe.

"I'm fine. But Sebas-" I was cut off by Grell in the background.

_"Alois! Hurry up, I have to go see Sebastian soon!" _I almost dropped the phone...

"Alois...Tell Grell to not even bother coming to see Sebastian at all."

_"What? NO! You can't tell Sebastian, he'll kill me and Grell!"_ I heard fear in his voice, But I didn't care. While he was cheating on me with my brother's boyfriend, I've been nothing but faithful to him when millions of oppertunities came my way.

"Should have thought about that before cheating on me with Grell. I hate you, Alois Trancy."

_"Wait, let me explain! We weren't-"_ I hung up on him. I didn't want to hear his stupid excuses.

I turned on my side and grabbed the red toy bear I had. It always calmed me...Was it because Grell had given it to me? Or because no matter how many times I washed it, it always smelled like him? I couldn't stop the tears that fell onto it. I had been dating Alois for 3 years, we'd gotten together about the time Sebastian and Grell did. He was the first one I called when I was upset, the first one that I cried in front of when my parents died. My door opened and I tried to wipe the tears away quickly, I've never cried in front of Sebastian, but he saw them and sat on the edge of my bed. He rubbed my back gently.

"Ciel, what's wrong? What happened?" I knew deep down he already knew why I was upset, he just wanted me to admit it.

"Alois..." I couldn't stop the tears that fell, even as I wiped harshly at them.

Sebastian wiped my eyes gently, "What did he do? Only one thing has ever made you this upset, and it had nothing to do with Alois..."

I looked up at him through slightly blurry eyes, wishing he wouldn't keep asking. "Alois was cheating on me...With Grell. I called him and I heard Grell talking in the back ground..."

"Are you sure you just didn't assume Alois was cheating on you?" I saw hurt in Sebastian's eyes, he knew it was true. He knew it wasn't some misunderstanding.

"With what Claude said? No. I know for a fact Alois was cheating on me."

Sebastian kissed my forehead, "Dinner is ready. Hey, after we eat, would you like to go see a movie?" He smiled, trying to make me happy again.

"Sure." I hugged him and was about to get up when we both froze. The door bell rang again.

"How long ago did you talk to Alois?" I looked at the clock.

"About thirty minutes ago..." _Enough time for Grell to leave Alois' house and get to ours..._

* * *

First Chapter. I tried to keep everyone in charactor, but for this I couldn't keep Ciel that well... Reviews = Faster updates!


	2. Chapter 2: You Had Your Chance

Ok, Chapter two! Hope you like! Oh yeah, _This is Ciel's thougts... _Also, I'm pretty sure everyone is out of charactor**...I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY AND MY BRAIN! EVERYTHING ELSE GOES TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS!**

Pairings: Sebastian/Grell, Ciel/Alois, Grell/Alois, Sebastian/Claude, Ciel/Grell

* * *

The door bell rang again. "How long ago did you talk to Alois?" I looked at the clock.

"About thirty minutes ago..." _Enough time for Grell to leave Alois' house and get to ours..._

Sebastian stood and walked out, me close behind to see who was at the door. We both knew it had to be Grell. Before he could open the door, I placed my hand on his arm, stopping his movements. "Sebastian, it's probably Grell or Alois. You don't have to do this..."

He smiled, _It's nice to finally see his smiles again... _"I know, but there's no use hiding, is there?"

"No...I guess not..." I looked down as he moved to open the door. Once it was open, I looked up to see a teary-eyed Alois running towards me.

"CIEL! I'm so sorry, please forgive me!" He wrapped his arms around my neck and cried on my shoulder.

I looked over to see Grell acting almost the same way, but Sebastian was easily detangling the redhead from him. "Grell, get the hell off me right now!" Grell imediantly let go and stood there, tears brimming his eyes and shaking. "Why would you do something like this? You not only managed to hurt me, but also my brother. What's wrong with you?"

Grell flinched at his words, tears beginning to fall. "I'm sorry, Bassy! I swear, we weren't _doing_ anything! Bard and Finny dared me to kiss him and one kiss lead to another and things just got heated..."

"Truely! Please, Ciel...Forgive me. You're the best thing to happen to me! You changed me to actually give half a crap about school and my body!" Alois didn't try to hide his tears like me, he let them fall and continued to beg me.

"A-Alois, get off me! I don't care _what_ happened, all I care about is you kissed another person and didn't tell me. You lied to me and that's what hurt the most." I pushed him off and almost slapped him, but the look Sebastian gave me made me stop.

"Grell, you're way too careless. I just hope the choice you made to kiss Alois was worth it. I'm done with your crap. _Claude_ told me about you and Alois. That's just sad when _your_ best friend has to tell me your cheating!" Sebastian glared at Grell, I don't think I've ever seen him glare at anything before...

"C-Ciel...?" Alois looking up at me sadly. "Please, I'm sorry...I never meant to hurt you. I-I actually love you..."

I almost glared at him, I could hear the venom in my voice when I spoke and taste it on my tongue. "Then it was one-sided. I don't like you. You hurt me and I hope your happier with Grell than me. Please get out of my house and take your boyfriend with you." I turned on my heels and walked into the kitchen. I refused to see them out and waited patiently for Sebastian to come in.

When he did, he leaned against the counter and sighed. "That was emotionally exhuasting...Why did they even come when they knew what was going to happen?"

"They wanted to try and save us, but we were too far gone...Too far over the edge..." I stared at the black tile floor, Sebastian insisted on retiling it a few months ago.

"That makes us sound insane...Come on, before dinner gets cold. Then we'll go and see the new _Twilight_ if you want." He smiled again as I hopped down and joined him for dinner. He was always the greatest cook in our family, even our parents admitted it.

After dinner, I helped him clean the dishes then we grabbed our coats and headed out to his black sports car. Maybe I should mention he loves black? Anyways, when we got to the theater, we were shocked to see Bard working at the booth.

"Welcome to London's finest theater, how may I help you today?_" _He looked completely bored out of his mind.

"Two for _Breaking Dawn_." Sebastian smiled kindly to the bored man.

"Part one or two, _Sir_?" The way he forced 'Sir' out explained he was probally mad about something, _Maybe Alois and Grell yelled at him?_

"Part two, Bardroy!" I chirped happily, smiling brightly up at the glaring man.

"Of course. Have a nice day." Both me and Sebastian laughed at the anger that laced his voice.

We walked into the theater and took our seats. About half-way through the movie, a blonde girl sat next to me. She smiled kindly to me, then turned her attention to the movie. I couldn't help but be mesmorized by her eyes. Green as grass, but with a dark side. Like she was holding back millions of secrets. After the movie, she poked my arm and smiled.

"Hi, Ciel. I go to your school, I'm Elizabeth Midford. I have tenth period chior and second period English with you." Elizabeth smiled brightly, "You can call me Lizzy."

"O-ok, Lizzy. It was nice to meet you, I suppose..." I smiled back faintly and felt Sebastian nudge me lightly.

"Lizzy, I'm afraid we must be going. We'll see you in school Monday, ok?" Sebastian smiled, but it was forced.

"Of course! Bye, guys!" She skipped out happily.

The ride home was quiet. I played one of my Maroon 5 cds that always made Sebastian yell at me, but tonight he didn't. Not even when _One More Night_ played, we'd classified that as Alois' theme. Once we were home I got dressed for bed and, even though it was Friday, decided it would be best to just go to sleep and try to forget everything that had happened today.

I was almost close to crossing the border into sleep when I heard a knock on my door. I opened my eyes, squinting when the door opened and light flooded my room. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, "Are you ok, Sebastian?"

He was dressed in his black pajamas. He closed the door and sat on the edge of my bed, staring at the ground. "I can't sleep...I was wondering if you could?"

I laughed lightly to him and moved over before pulling him to lay next to me. "I was almost asleep. You can stay here tonight if you really need that much help, Sebby."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around me in a hug, "Thanks. I owe you one."

I smiled internally and fell blissfully asleep next to my brother.

* * *

Awww! Brotherly love... Also, Sebastian _really_ likes black. Reviews = Faster updates!


	3. Chapter 3: One More Night - Part 1

Ok, this is the next school year after the last chapter. (Last chapter happened near the end of the school year.) **I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY AND MY BRAIN! EVERYTHING ELSE GOES TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS!**

Pairings: Sebastian/Grell, Ciel/Alois, Grell/Alois, Sebastian/Claude, Ciel/Grell

Suggested Background Music: One More Night - Maroon 5

* * *

Ciel woke up early and smiled to himself, he finally managed to get Grell to ask him out over the summer. He'd take Sebastian being mad at him, he seriously liked Grell...Even if Grell was known to cheat. Ciel got up and got ready for school before going down to the kitchen to see Sebastian already fixing breakfast. He smiled and sat down at the table.

"Did you sleep well, Ciel?" Sebastian asked from his perch at the stove. "Hey, can you take me to school today? My car's in the shop."

"Sure, and yeah, I slept well. But I might be going over to a friends house to spend the night..." Ciel looked over at Sebastian and smiled when he finished the food.

Sebastian walked over and sat a plate in front of Ciel before taking his seat, "It's ok, Claude can give me a ride home. I might just go over to his house tonight if you don't plan to come home."

"Ok. Are you seriously thinking about going to college with him? I mean, I want you to be happy, but are you sure this is what you want?" Ciel looked at his brother, trying to hide the sadness in his voice and eyes.

"Yes, Ciel. I already talked to him about it, he said I could wait another year until you graduated then join him." Sebastian kept his gaze low. He hated to abandon his brother as soon as he graduated, but he'd have Alois and Grell, right? "So whose house are you planning to go to?"

"Not sure, I need to talk to William and Alois about it."

They both ate in silence before heading out to Ciel's blue Honda. Once they got to school, Grell and Claude came to greet them. Grell kissing Ciel's forehead before throwing an arm over his shoulders, Claude just wrapping an arm around Sebastian and leading him towards the front doors.

"Ciel, I have to hurry to my first class or Tanaka will be furious! I'll see you after school, ok?" He smiled and poked my nose.

"Sure. Hey, I might go over to a friends house so you don't have wait for me after school." Ciel smiled as Grell nodded and ran off towards the school.

Ciel decided it would be best just to go to his locker and get his stuff for the day before half a million kids crowded the halls. As he walked down the halls he heard someone running behind him. _Probally the nurse, Mey-Rin I think. She's always late_, Ciel thought to himself and kept walking.

"CIEL!"

He turned just in time to catch his bubbly blonde ex-boyfriend who, after being pushed away, threw an arm over his shoulders. "What do you want, Alois?" He pushed the arm from his shoulder and stared at him.

"Wanna come over after school and spend the night?" He smiled brightly.

"Alois...I can't...You should know that by now. Why do you keep asking?" Ciel looked worriedly at him, worried for his mental health.

"Please?" Alois begged. "Just one more night?"

"Alois...Fine, just one more night." Ciel half smiled, but it dropped when Alois jumped on him again, hugging him tightly.

"Yay! But you know..." Alois let Ciel go and started walking away smiling to himself. "You said that twenty one-more-night's ago."

Ciel sighed and continued to his locker. He grabbed his books and went through his classes like normal. When lunch came around, he searched for Grell, Alois, and even William, but never found them. He just sat silently at his table and ate. He was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice when a blonde girl sat across from him, her green eyes bearing into him.

"Ciel, are you ok?" Elizabeth asked.

Ciel jerked his head up, finally realizing she was there. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. I just wish Grell wasn't so disruptive in his classes. He's always getting detention." He looked back at the table.

"Ah...Well, Claude and Sebastian got accepted into London Tech." She smiled happily, knowing Ciel would be happy for his brother.

"Ok. I suppose that's why they're not here, right? Off celebrating with their friends?" Ciel didn't mean to lace anger into voice, it just slipped.

"Uh...Yeah, I guess. It's really hard to get into that college. I wonder where Grell's going to go? He'll probably wait for you, though."

"No. Grell probably isn't even thinking of colledge. He's barely going to graduaute, he'll never make it anywhere except a community college. I'm trying for London Tech." He didn't mean to be mean to Grell, but it was true.

"What? Do you like to torture your brother?" She laughed.

Ciel only glared at her and her laughter died down quickly, "No. I want to challenge myself and London Tech is the best challenge. You have to be top of the top to even be considered there."

"Yeah...Hey, I'm going to go. Finny wanted to tell me something earlier." She stood and hurried off, leaving Ciel to his thoughts.

The rest of the day was boring, Sebastian never showed up for the rest of his classes. _He probably already left with Claude...I wouldn't blame him, he's already accepted into the school..._ Ciel thought to himself as he walked out of his last class to be met by Alois' devious grin. He pushed past the blonde and walked towards his locker, where a certain redhead waited for him.

"Hey, Ciel!" Grell said and he hugged the shorter man. "I know you said I didn't have to wait, but I at least wanted to say bye."

"Bye, Grell. I'm going over to Alois' with William so call my cell if you need me." Ciel smiled and kissed Grell's cheek before the redhead left.

"William's coming over too?" Alois whined behind Ciel.

"No. But if I didn't tell Grell that, he'd be upset." Ciel put all his books away and turned to Alois. "I need to go by the school library real quick. Come on." He started away, the blonde close behind.

* * *

As Grell walked out towards his red Sadan, he noticed a raven-haired man leaning against the side. He didn't want to go through this again, but his mind subconsciously moved him towards the man. Said man smirked at the redhead.

"Can you give me a ride home? Ciel's going over to a friends house and he kind of dropped me off." Sebastian smiled faintly. "You could come over too."

"I can give you a ride home, that's all. Why didn't you just ask Claude?"

"He's going to go out with some of his friends and I don't want to know what they are planning to do." Sebastian walked closer to Grell, taking off his glasses. "You've always looked better with out these..."

"Get in the car, Sebastian. One more night and that's all, understand?" Grell took his glasses back and got in his car, Sebastian doing the same.

"That's what you said before." Sebastian said as they started towards his home. He smirked at the redhead. "Is this truely the last time? You've said that so many times before..."

* * *

So, this is part one of One More Night. It's a long chapter so I decided to split it in two... Reviews = Faster updates!


	4. Chapter 4: One More Night - Part 2

Ok, part two! **I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY AND MY BRAIN! EVERYTHING ELSE GOES TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS!**

Pairings: Sebastian/Grell, Ciel/Alois, Grell/Alois, Sebastian/Claude, Ciel/Grell

Suggested Background Music: One More Night - Maroon 5

* * *

"Get in the car, Sebastian. One more night and that's all, understand?" Grell took his glasses back and got in his car, Sebastian doing the same.

"That's what you said before." Sebastian said as they started towards his home. He smirked at the redhead. "Is this truely the last time? You've said that so many times before..."

"And it will be this time. I like Ciel, but I never meant to hurt you the way I did. I just want to make up for it." Grell smiled faintly as he pulled up to the fimilar brown house. "So what do you have planned?"

"Not sure. Maybe a movie or something?" Sebastian got out and started in, Grell close behind.

They threw their bags into the living room and Sebastian walked upstairs to his room. Grell waited a few minutes before following him, not truely sure what to do. He noticed Sebastian's room was almost the same, red walls, black floor and ceiling. But he had more posters than before. Grell sat on the black bed and picked up the small skull stuffed toy he'd given Sebastian before the incident with Alois. _Does Ciel still have his? Of course he does, I've seen it...But Bassy? Why would he hold onto it?_ Grell wondered to himself. The door to the bathroom opened and Sebastian came out in new clothes. _Red and black, he must either be taking after me with the red or seriously goth._ Grell smirked inwardly at his outfit.

"Why do you still have this? I thought you would've thrown it out..." Grell stared at the little doll.

"It reminds me of you. Why would't I keep it?" Sebastian moved to sit next to Grell, taking the doll from him and holding it caringly in his hands. "It reminds me of the happy memories we shared." He smiled.

"Sebastian, that's the first time I've seen you smile in a long time. Are you ok?" Grell wrapped an arm around Sebastian's waist, pulling him closer. "You've been changing a lot since what happened with Alois, more and more black everyday..."

"I'm fine, Grell. You know...That might be the first time you've used my real name. You always call me Bassy or something weird like that..." Sebastian smiled faintly and rested his head on Grell shoulder. _Does he know how much I try? Doesn't he know what he does to me now? I would give anyting to have him back, but I can't hurt Ciel and Claude like that...I guess I can settle for this, the one night we have together..._ Sebastian sighed, his mind workng to only sadden him.

Grell moved Sebastian's head up and kissed him, "Don't be sad. We've got this night before your off to London Tech with Claude. Did you tell Ciel yet?"

"I think Lizzy told him I was accepted...Not that you'd be moving in here to take my place to watch over him. I wish I could stay just until he graduated...I hate to abandon him..." Sebastian looked back at the toy in his hands, worried about the future and how Ciel would react.

"You worry to much, Bassy. Forget your troubles for one night." Grell smiled and kissed Sebatian's head. "Everything will be fine."

* * *

Ciel and Alois walked out of the school, Ciel scanning the parking lot for Sebastian or Claude. He didn't see either of them and Claude's car was gone. He and Alois went towards his car, seeing as Alois never drove his car to school, and got in.

"Thanks, but I could've had Hannah pick me up." Alois said as Ciel started the car.

"Why? We're both going to the same place. And why do you insist on calling her by her first name? It's not proper." Ciel drove out onto the street and towards Alois' house.

"Like I care. She knows her place and wheather I call her Mother or Hannah, she responds to me." The blonde smirked at Ciel before turning his gaze out the window. "Do you ever think Grell hooks up with Sebastian when your not home?"

"I'm not sure. I could never really see Sebastian cheating on Claude, not with all he's done helping him get into London Tech. Not that it's not possible..." Ciel glanced at Alois briefly. "I just hope Grell's learned not to cheat with what happened with Sebastian. Was it just me, or did he seem emo for a few months after that?"

"No, he _was_ emo for a few months before he finally got over it. He is just way too in love with red..." Alois blushed lightly.

"Yeah...But that's just Grell. Red and annoying." Ciel laughed lightly before turning into Alois' driveway and parking.

The boys got out and went in, Alois' mother wasn't home from work yet. Alois sat their bags in the living room before bounding up the stairs to his room, Ciel following shortly after. The first thing he noticed was all the stuffed toys in his room. Possibly more than Grell owned.

"How did you get all of these?" Ciel asked, looking at the one he held in his hands.

"Hannah and Grell. Isn't it obvious?" Alois asked as he tried to move the toys to lay on his bed.

The blunette finally realized how many were red and pink. "Yeah...Guess I'm not the most observant..."

"Can you really believe Hannah is making me move at the end of the year? I only have one year left at Kuro High, why not let me finish?" Alois, now sitting on his bed, pouted at the thought of leaving all his friends.

"Yeah, that's unfair. Dude, I can't help but feel selfish that Sebastian has to stay here a year to take care of me before he can go to London Tech..." Ciel moved some more toys off Alois' bed to sit next to him.

Ciel stared off into space for a moment before Alois wrapped his arms around him, "Don't worry! I'm sure Sebastian would do anything to keep you happy. Hey, do you think he'll let me move in so I won't have to move?"

"Sebastian shouldn't mind, but Grell? He might be a bit mad." Ciel smiled, leaning into Alois' hold. "So what now?"

Alois moved Ciel's head slightly to kiss him before pulling away and laughing. "I'm not sure. Hannah's not supposed to be home for a while and I don't think she'd like it if we destroyed the house..."

"She seriously thinks we'll destroy the house?" Ciel looked up at the blonde, wonder and shock dancing across his features.

"Have you met me?"

"...You have a point."

* * *

Part two is up! I'm hoping it got up about the time chapter 3 did, so hopefully two chapters in one day. Hope you like so far. Reviews = Faster updates!


	5. Chapter 5: Haters Gonna Hate

Sorry for such a late update. I've been busy lately, never found time to write, then I hit a huge writer's block...**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY AND MY BRAIN! EVERYTHING ELSE GOES TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS!**

Pairings: Sebastian/Grell, Ciel/Alois, Grell/Alois, Sebastian/Claude, Ciel/Grell

* * *

The door opened and Sebastian and Grell looked over to see a surprised Alois and Ciel walking in. They sat their bags down next to the door and looked around at all the boxes. Ciel wondered if Sebastian really was leaving for London Tech soon, ditching him before he was even a senior.

"Hey...What's with all the boxes? You leaving so soon?" Ciel asked as he sat on the floor and stared at his brother.

"I have to, but my stuff is already at my dorm. Grell's going to move in to watch you and make sure you don't get into too much trouble." Sebastian watched, fearing how Ciel might react.

"I...Understand. Can Alois move in so he won't have to move away with his mother?"

"Hannah annoys me too much to move with her!" Alois interrupted, plopping down between Grell and Sebastian.

"I suppose, but it is up to Grell whether or not he can live here." Sebastian got up from the squished couch to flee into the kitchen and prepare lunch. "It's already noon, want anything guys?"

"I suppose Alois can move in, and sure. I'm sure we all should have lunch then start unpacking everything."

Everyone else migrated to the small kitchen and sat around the round table. While Sebastian cooked, they discussed who would sleep where and who would cook. They all agreed that Ciel would keep his own room, Grell in Sebastian's because it was red, and Alois in one of the spare rooms. They also agreed that Grell is not allowed to cook unless they want the house to burn down. After lunch, Grell and Sebastian started unpacking his stuff while Ciel took Alois back to his house to talk to his mother and collect his things.

"Alois, where have you been?" A blonde woman rushed over and hugged Alois tightly as soon as he and Ciel walked in.

"I've been at Ciel's house. God, calm down and get off me, Hannah." Alois snapped.

As soon as he'd spoken, Hannah let him go and backed away a few feet. "I'm sorry, I was just worried. You should start packing, anyways. We're leaving as soon as school is out on your last day." She smiled faintly.

"Mrs. Trancy, I'd like to ask if Alois could move in with me. He only has one more year at Kuro High and it would be a shame for him to have to move before his last year." Ciel placed a hand over Alois' mouth as he spoke, preventing the blonde from interrupting.

Hannah bowed slightly to him, "O-of course! As long as Alois is happy, the choices are his to make. I will continue to support him no matter the choice he makes." She smiles brightly. "Please, do take care of yourself, Alois. And _try_ to stay out of trouble!"

Alois moved Ciel's hand from his mouth and started up the stairs, Ciel following behind him. "What ever, Hannah. I'll do as I please and I'm sure Ciel will be able to handle me. God knows you did."

As reached Alois' room, Ciel slapped him. "Be nicer to your mother, God! Do you know what she had to put up with trying to raise you? If you act like _that_ at school and everywhere else, don't you think she's heard about it? And your school record?" Ciel glared at the blonde who just shrugged and started packing.

"I honestly don't care. She had her chance millions of times to ditch me and she never did."

"That's because she's your mom! She could've been arrested for ditching you!"

Alois whipped around to glare at Ciel, "I wouldn't have called the cops, Ciel! I'm not a freaking snitch!"

Ciel just shrugged and began to help the still fuming blonde pack. After more than an hour of packing, they were finally ready to begin the trek home. Ciel and Alois carefully carried the boxes of clothes and toys down the stairs and packed them into the back of Ciel's car. Ciel thanked Hannah for letting Alois move in and said his goodbyes, Alois just waving as he walked away and climbed into the blue car. Ciel climbed in also and started the engine, Alois immediantly messing with the radio to play something stupid.

As Ciel turned to go towards his house, he looked breifly at Alois, who was still messing with the radio. He sighed, "Why do you hate your mother? She's not mean to you and she seems scared of you. So why are you so horrible to her?"

Alois stilled, "She's not my mother. I was given to her by her sister who didn't want to have a kid with a man she couldn't even remember. I don't know who my father is and my true mother as left for good, gone to America I heard."

"What? What happened to make her do that?" Ciel looked shocked at Alois, hopping the boy would continue and explain what had happened to make his mother leave him with his aunt...

* * *

Ok! Another chapter done and I'm sure it's not very good, it's a late chapter with kind of a twist ending I had not really planned to put in but really fit to explain Alois' hatred towards Hannah. I hope it's not too confusing. This is not over, until next time! P.S. Reviews = Faster updates!

~Zemyx11219


End file.
